efsfandomcom-20200215-history
EuroFamily Song Contest VI
|conductor = |exsupervisor = |exproducer = |director = |host = (IBA) |venue = , , |winner = "Düm Tek Tek" |windance = |vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |entries = 34 |debut = , TBC |return = TBC |withdraw = TBC |null = |opening = Semi-final 1: "Same Heart" performed by Mei Finegold Semi-final 2: "Milim" performed by Harel Skaat |openingl = |interval = Semi-final 1: "Now That You're Gone" performed by Shiri Maimon Semi-final 2: "Or" performed by Chen Aharoni Final: Mei Finegold performing "Same Heart" Shany Zamir performing "Forever" Final results: All previous winners performing their winning songs |intervall = |pre = V |nex = VII }} The EuroFamily Song Contest VI will be the 6th EuroFamily Song Contest. It will take place in Israel following it's victory in Sarajevo from Mei Finegold with her song "Same Heart". The shows will take place in the 10th, 17th and 24th of January, whilst the result shows will take place in the 16th, 23rd and 31st of January. They will be presented by Harel Skaat and Natalie Portman. 34 countries will participate in the contest, which is one lower than last edition. Some countries withdrew, some returned, some debuted, this is to be confirmed and edited later. Till when the halves of the semi-finals were released, the number was 33, however then a Russian delegate asked to confirm he was representing Russia. Another Russian delegate noticed the comment and said he was, but the other said he was before. The second delegate asked the host about switching to Czech Republic and was allowed, changing the number of participants to 34. Turkey won the contest with Hadise singing DUM TEK TEK and received 138 points, the highest so far. In the 2nd Semi Final, Estonia gave the 200th performance in the EuroFamily Song Contest history. Location .}} On 14 December 2014, it was revealed that Jerusalem would host the contest. The contest will be held in the which can hold a capacity of 15,000 people. Bidding phase At first, 7 cities were considered as being the host cities, which were Jerusalem, Tel Aviv, Haifa, Ashdod, Holon, Bat Yam and Netanya. However, only four out of seven went to the next round as Haifa, Holon, Bat Yam and Netanya could not find a suitable venue for the show and were lacking funds to build a new arena with the required capacity. That meant three cities were running to host the contest, but IBA wanted more cities to get involved so they contacted Be'er Sheva regarding hosting the contest and agreed to do so. They however had problems finding a venue and ended with Be'er Sheva Performing Arts Center, which they didn't feel to good about trying to host with but did not withdraw as already agreeing with host broadcaster. As time passed, the bidding rounds had started, and the first eliminated was Be'er Sheva Performing Arts Center achieving majority of points to get eliminated by 2 members from the big 4. Later, Tel Aviv's Culture Palace was eliminated, followed by Tel Aviv again, but this time it was the Nokia Arena. Things then got a bit serious as it was the semifinals, where Jerusalem's International Convention Center was eliminated. Then it was a chance for cities to get back in the run to host the contest, where Tel Aviv won with their Nokia Arena, which was already eliminated 2 rounds ago. The final then took place, where Jerusalem Payis Arena won with majority of the votes, followed by Ashdod Performing Arts Center and Nokia Arena. Format There will be 2 semifinals as usual, and a grand final. 10 countries will qualify from each semifinal to the grand final. That leaves the final to 20 countries, but that's not all as there is also the big 4, all of these countries automatically qualify to the grand final which are: Israel, Italy, Sweden and the United Kingdom. In this edition, a wildcard will be introduced, giving a chance to the 11th places in the semifinal a chance to get in the final. In each show except wildcard, all users will award their 10 favorite songs points from 1-8, 10 and 12. In the wildcard, no one will be required to vote however people can award their favorite song a point. Semi-final allocation draw The semi-final allocation draw determined which country is in what semi-final as well as in which half they will be performing at. However during the draw, it was also be revealed in what the position the big 4 members will perform at the grand final. It is scheduled to be held in January 2015. The pots were: Running order The running order was revealed on 6 January 2015, and it was revealed that Armenia would open the first semifinal, while Norway would close it. On semifinal 2, it was revealed that Turkey would open the show, and Czech Republic would close it. The running order for the grand final will be revealed shortly after the semi-finals. Presenters On 28 December 2014, it was revealed that the hosts would be Harel Skaat and Natalie Portman. At first, it was considered that there would be 3 hosts, but IBA decided that only two would host the show for no given reason. Later, exclusively to the wiki, IBA revealed that they were suggested a 3rd presenter, but IBA declined her due to not being that well known in Europe. Another reason was that they wanted equal amount of male & female, and didn't want four hosts so sticked with two. Harel Skaat represented Israel in EuroFamily Song Contest IV and placed 24th with 29 points. Participating countries Thirty-four countries will participate in the contest. Some countries withdrew, while some countries also returned. Dana International is now the first returning artist of the EuroFamily Song Contest, who will represent Israel with her song "Ding Dong". She last participating in EuroFamily Song Contest III with "Diva". Below is a list of the participating countries: Results Full semi-final results will be released shortly after the final, on January 31st. Semi-final 1 Israel, Sweden and Italy voted in this semi-final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. In this semi-final, there was an interval act half way through. It was Shiri Maimon performing "Now That You're Gone". Mei Finegold opened the semi-final with her winning song in V, "Same Heart". Semi-final 2 Israel and United Kingdom will vote in this semi-final. The ten songs that will be highlighted in orange will qualify to the final. There was an interval act before the last song. It was Chen Aharoni performing "Or". The co-host, Harel Skaat opened the semi-final with his song "Milim". Wildcard Only the big 4, consisting of Israel, United Kingdom, Sweden & Italy voted for the two wildcards. Final Scoreboard Semi-final 1 Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal: Norway got 3 sets of 12 points from Croatia, Ukraine & Sweden. Azerbaijan got 3 sets of 12 points from Norway, Italy & Rest of the World. Ukraine got 3 sets of 12 points from Georgia, Serbia & Germany. Germany got 3 sets of 12 points from Bosnia & Herzegovina, Hungary & Albania. Hungary got 2 sets of 12 points from Armenia & Austria. Serbia got 1 set of 12 points from Finland. Austria got 1 set of 12 points from Azerbaijan. Finland got 1 set of 12 points from Denmark. Georgia got 1 set of 12 points from Israel. Albania got 1 set of 12 points from Iceland. The other 5 participants, Armenia, Denmark, Croatia, Iceland and Bosnia & Herzegovina got 0 sets of 12 points. Semi-final 2 Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the 2nd semi-final: Turkey got 5 sets of 12 points from Latvia, Russia, Slovenia, San Marino & Malta. San Marino got 4 sets of 12 points from Greece, Bulgaria, Israel & United Kingdom. Netherlands got 2 sets of 12 points from Poland & Estonia. Greece got 1 set of 12 points from Cyprus. Bulgaria got 1 set of 12 points from Czech Republic. Czech Republic got 1 set of 12 points from Netherlands. Estonia got 1 set of 12 points from Spain. Russia got 1 set of 12 points from Turkey. Latvia got 1 set of 12 points from Ireland. The other 6 participants, Malta, Cyprus, Poland, Spain, Slovenia & Ireland got 0 sets of 12 points. Final Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Other countries * – On 26 December 2014, it was revealed that France was an available country, however no one chose it. Therefore the country withdrew this edition. * – On 26 December 2014, it was revealed that Luxembourg was an available country. However no one chose the country, therefore the country did not debut. TBA Incidents When the Music Dies When Azerbaijan confirmed their participation in the contest, Sabina Babayeva was chosen with the song "When the Music Dies". This song represented Azerbaijan in EuroFamily Song Contest II and won. This wasn't noticed till a short amount of time before the first semi-final, so Azerbaijan was allowed to keep the entry. The host stated that he will be sure this will not happen again, by double checking the entries. Already used entries Following "When the Music Dies", some other countries have also used songs in previous editions. A new rule was made in the VI contest, where people can choose songs from five editions ago, so people could use entries from I, however this excluded the top 5. San Marino confirmed with Crisalide (Vola) which was in the top 4 in I, but was not noticed. Later this was noticed but had still been allowed to not cause controversy. Russia & Czech Republic One person confirmed with Russia in the first post on Instagram to start confirming, but this post was later deleted to prepare a better post with free countries. Later, another person confirmed with Russia and was accepted without realizing that Russia was already taken. Later, the original Russian contestant wanted to make sure he was representing Russia, so asked. The other one stated that he was represented Russia, but the other one said he was before. Then the 2nd person to confirm asked if he could represent Czech Republic, and was exceptionally allowed to be fair. This was when the semi-final first-second halves were released. Czech Republic was then allocated to the second semifinal. He was allowed to choose a half and chose second. Later, Czech Republic was allocated to perform last in semi-final 2. Norway & Armenia One person confirmed with Norway before an other, however did not direct message the correct people on Instagram a couple of times. By the time he did to the right people, another person had already confirmed with Norway to the right people, so was given the right to represent Norway as this was warned on the post. Later, the first person to confirm, switched to Armenia in time. Semi-final 2 results delay On 22 January 2015, a post was made saying "Are you ready?" (for the 2nd semi-final). The first qualifier was going to be revealed within 10 minutes however a delay occurred and the results were revealed 40 minutes after this. An explanation can be found . Other awards Big 4 award See also *Junior EuroFamily Song Contest III External links * (Host) * (Theme Art creator, Big 4 member, Semi Final Allocation Draw, Italian Delegation) Category:EuroFamily Song Contest VI Category:EuroFamily Song Contest by edition